Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae is taxonomically controversial because it may belong to a variety of Pleurotus eryngii or may be classified as an independent species (Pleurotus ferulae) of the Pleurotus genus in the Pleurototaceae family. The mushroom is edible, and is known by various names in many countries.
In 1958, artificial cultivation of Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae started in many countries including India, France, and Germany, and was first achieved by Kalmer. The mushroom was successfully cultured with sawdust, cottonseed husk, and wheat bran in 1983 in China. Superior strains were acquired by monospore crossbreeding in 1990, and were widely used in Fujian province, and Xinjiang province of China (Lee Dong-hee, 2005). The annual output of mushroom was only approximately 1,000 tons worldwide (Hong Ki-young, 2004).
With regard to morphological features of fruit bodies of Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae, their pileus is 15-100 mm in size with the optimum size being 20-50 mm. Initially, the pileus is hemispherical and has an edge that is internally rolled. When fully grown, the pileus spreads semi-hemispherically, flat with a slightly recessed center, or flat. A hemispherical pileus is considered optimal. Its surface is smooth. When young, the pileus takes a brownish grey color (5D2, Methuen Handbook of Color), which turns grayish orange (5B3) as the mushroom matures. The pileus absorbs water under wet conditions, but becomes hygrophanous in a dry environment. The flesh of Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae is white and has a smooth and elastic texture. It tastes sweet, with a flavor similar to that of sugar cane. Particularly when chewed, the mushroom provides a good crunch sensation. The gill is decurrent against the stipe, and of tetrabranch type with a dimension of 15-35×1-3 mm, and is slightly densely populated. At an initial stage, the gill is ivory white, which turns yellowish white (4A2) as the mushroom grows. Each gill blade is wide and flat. The stipe has a size range of 50-150×15-35 mm, with preference for a cylindrical morphology with a size of 15-40×70-90 mm. It becomes somewhat thicker or expands towards the ground side. Its surface is ivory white, and has a smooth surface. The stipe is closely packed, with high solidity in the longitudinal direction, but can be torn thinly in the latitudinal direction. The spore is white, and cylindrical with a dimension of 5˜6×7˜9 μm. The basidium has a long club shape with a size of 24-39×5-7 μm. Most basidia are of tetraspore type, with a clamp at the aerial part thereof. As for the cheilocystidia, its morphology is a club, a spindle, or a club-like spindle, with a size of 25-35×5-8 μm. Generally, it has a 1-3 pin-like protrusions at the top, and its cell wall is thin and transparent. There are no pleurocystidia. The fruit body is of a monomitic tissue type with a parallel-interwoven texture, and there is a clamp in the septum of the hyphae
Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae, exhibiting these morphological features, is richer in flavor and of higher edibility value, compared to other mushrooms, and is known to exert anti-tumor and antidiabetic activity (Hong, at al., 2004). Also, the mushroom has been shown to have medicinal effects on the prevention of gastric and renal disorders, cough, inflammation, and obstetric and gynecological diseases (KIM Dae Sik, 2002). Abundant in dietary fiber, amino acids, and minerals, Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae is valuable as a health food and as a functional mushroom. In Japan, Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae has recently attracted interest as an edible mushroom and sharply increased in production. In Korea, the mushroom has been studied from 2001, but failed in terms of commercialization until the development of Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae DDL01 (accession No.: KACC93085P) by the present inventor in late 2009. The mushroom is now commercially available.
Because of its good taste and morphology as well as short cultivation period, Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae DDL01 (accession No.: KACC93085P) is of high commercial value. Also, it can be cultured in a bottle. By virtue of these advantages, the mushroom is commercialized in Japan and the U.S.A. as well as in Korea.
However, consumers in the U.S.A. show a preference for this mushroom when the pileus of its fruit body is closer to white in colour. To create a higher additional value in the U.S.A., the greatest market in the world, Pleurotus eryngii var. ferulae DDL01 needs to be modified in color or other morphological features.